How Lilly found out about magic
by waterflower63
Summary: A short story I wrote a while ago.


**How Lilly Evans found out about a little thing called magic **

**A VERY SHORT STORY but please review and let me know what you all thought. **

Thunder shook the world. Trees banged against the young girls fragile skin and bright lighting erupted in the unfriendly sky. She walked swiftly through the slippery, sloppy rain, hiding among the trees. A dark shadow swarmed around her as she slowly fell to the muddy ground in a cry of pain. The shadow seized her mind, and absorbed her haunted thoughts, freezing her body. The storm carried on through the dead of night.

Rays of sun broke through the sky as the storm subsided. The smell of honeysuckle, warmth and comfort drifted through the air. The sound of a river flowed though the forest. The birds sang in the background. Lilly lay on the forest floor. Leaves of yellow and brown surrounded her body. Sunlight drenched her soft, delicate skin. Confused as to what had happened. Lilly lifted herself up off the ground, and began to walk towards the light. Taking a look around Lilly saw how enchanted and unusual the forest seemed. As she walked towards the clearance, she heard a voice inside her head cry out, "Save us! Save us!"

"WHO ARE YOU?" Lilly yelled at the voices. There was no answer and no way out of this magical forest. The voice returned this time sounding more enchanting than before. The voice called out to Lilly,

"The only way to escape the forest is to destroy the Dark Shadow".

As Lilly followed the narrow path covered in multicoloured leaves, she came across a waterfall. This was no ordinary waterfall; the water was so pure and clear that it almost looked like water from a different world. She could see all the way down the bottom, and noticing a book amongst the pebbled floor, she held her breath and jumped into the water. She grabbed the book in one hand and swam back to the surface. She hoped that the book would still be readable. The book did not have a drop of water on it and neither did Lilly. Lilly sat under a tree, opened the worn out book carefully, as not to rip the frail pages. She started to read the first page and realised this was not just any old book; it was a book of spells. She found a page about the Shadow. In a voice no louder than a whisper, Lilly read,

"There is only one way to destroy the Dark Shadow. You must climb up Death Rock and walk through the cave where no one has ever dared to go before, and repeat the spell, 

_I am the light I am the sun  
I am one too strong to fight  
Go back to the dark where shadows dwell Take away this endless fright". _

She started to walk through the forest in order to find the rock. Lilly discovered that nearly every animal could talk to her. She asked a rabbit for directions to the Death Rock. The bunny replied with a horror struck look on his animalistic features. He started to explain the old legend of the Death Rock to Lilly.

"During the summer of 1990, a group of teenage girls decided to go on a camping trip before the school year began. The girls decided to explore the rock, which back in those days was called the Bella Rock. Once they had reached the half way mark, all seven girls were mesmerised by the rock's beauty. The teenagers walked through a dark cave, which they never came out of. According to legend, there was a mist of red smoke upon the rock just before the girls disappeared. This rock was beautiful, in an eerie way. People believed that magical beings, such as elves or fairies lived among the rocks".

Thanking the rabbit for his story and the directions, Lilly started walking north-west of the forest. As she neared the Death Rock, she started to read out the spell and tried to remember the incantations in case she dropped or lost the book climbing up the rock. She started to feel quite peculiar, as if she had been here in a dream. The girls in the story drenched her brain with haunted images, of their adventure as she wondered what had happened to them. Lilly shivered at the thought. She continued climbing up the rock, trying to keep her balance; she climbed higher and higher, and started to lose her breath. Lilly stoped to admire the view, noticing that the higher she walked, the darker it became. The images of the girls were becoming even more vivid; the further she went the more images she conjured in her mind. She finally reached the cold, unwelcoming cave she had been warned of. She thought to herself, this is it. Slowly and carefully, she tiptoed through the cave as if to walk in unnoticed. If she was completely honest with herself though, she did not believe the myth of the missing teenagers; she figured it was just a story to scare away the tourists. Lilly decided that it did not help having an over-dramatic imagination. She planted that thought in her brain in an attempt to shake off the sinister feelings. As Lilly travelled deeper and deeper into the cave she started to feel the Dark Shadow. Lilly realized the myth was in-fact true as a cold breeze flowed through her body. Red mist appeared behind her. A terrified scream escaped her mouth. Lilly was never seen by human eyes again.


End file.
